Chapter 1: Hidden Meanings
by Usagi Petrache
Summary: This is my story about 3 character's of mine, 2 of one friends, and 1 bad guy from another friend. This traces how they got envolved with Sailor Moon and the Scouts.


05/31/02 8:28:56 PM Hidden Meanings  
  
Dream:  
  
I am walking along this long path with a beautiful running stream. It is not a very deep stream, for you could walk across it and it would barely come up past your ankles. There are tons of small stones and none that were big enough to break the flow of water. I see hundreds of beautiful trees in full bloom up ahead, which makes me wonder where we are going. I look to my left to see a young man beside me. He is tall, with a good tan, and short purple hair, but I cannot see his face just yet. I feel as I know him very well. I look down to my hands and see a beautiful gold ring with a small reddish stone in it, yet somehow I know it's from him. Yet I still cannot recall his name. We keep walking all the way to a beautiful Cherry Blossom Tree. I could not believe how beautiful it looked. Underneath was a quaint little picnic set up for us both.  
  
I turn to the young man and say "What is all this for? I didn't think today was anything special."  
  
He turns to me. I notice his bright blue eyes and his kind smile as he says "Silly. I did this as a reward. I've never seen you fight so hard before. The Sailor Senshi could really count on you the other day. Come, let's enjoy this."  
  
Just then the buzzer on the alarm clock sounds. It is so loud that Akia can hear it in deep sleep. She slowly open her eyes to hit the off button. She reluctantly get out of bed to put on her slippers. For some reason she had the memory and feeling of the dream. She still could not recall who this young man was but she was extremely happy to be with him. She remembered that she felt really calm in their little hidden spot. She could still hear the sounds of the calming wind and chirping birds. She was still recalling all this as she got ready to take a shower. She had already turned on the shower and had undressed when she had an urge to look in the mirror.  
  
She was standing nude in front of the mirror but instead she saw herself in some weird clothes. Instead she had on a white crop top with white see- through sleeves. She had a choker that had the sun symbol in the middle. She also had gloves on with yellow, orange, and red rings on the top. Her skirt came down in a v-shape with green, purple, and blue above a yellow button while the bottom of the skirt was red, yellow, and orange. Her boots come up to the mid-thigh with green, purple, and blue at the top.  
  
Akia was staring at the mirror when she heard a voice from out of nowhere. "It's almost time to wake up, Sailor Earth."  
  
"Who...Who are you?" Akia answered back.  
  
"I am your other self. You will be needed soon by your fellow Senshi. Your brother will need you too. Get ready for the awakening," it answered.  
  
Then it disappeared. She did not know what to think so she just stood there stunned. Then suddenly she shook herself out of the semi-trance. Akia looked at her clock that read 8:25 a.m. Then it hit her. She was going to be late.  
  
She rushed in the shower that was still running and dressed as quickly as possible. She was in such a hurry that she got out of the shower and dressed in 5 minutes. She was rushing out of her building and almost bumped into people. She then looked to her right for a moment and saw a girl with a midnight blue or black skirt, white top, and two ponytails running about as fast as she was. Akia just barely noticed the black bag the girl was carrying and something pink overlay in front of it. Akia could not see what was on it but it was white. Just then Akia almost ran into a man walking his dog. She apologized to him at her back still not really paying attention. Knowing that if she was late again she would be in big trouble or fired. Just then Akia rammed into the building doors, forgetting to open them. She opened the doors and walked in the lobby. Akia yelled for the elevator, telling the people to hold it. Just then she ran into a young man about her age, doing the same thing. We pack into the elevator.  
  
Just then she started to tell him that she was sorry when he said "So what were you running for? I should have noticed that you would run into me since you didn't seem to be paying attention."  
  
"I am running late to work. If I didn't catch this elevator I was going to be late. Now I'll just be clocking in on time. My boss really hates it when people are late."  
  
Akia could not help staring at this stranger. He reminded her of the young man she met in her dream, but the guy in her dream seemed more mysterious so she quickly shoved the thought out of her head. He was really cute. So instead she started thinking maybe it would be nice to get to know him and have dinner sometime.  
  
"My name is Koudo Aika, what's yours?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Kannon Edwin. Nice to meet you Aika. What floor do you work on?" He asked.  
  
"I work on the seventh floor, what about you?"  
  
"I work on the tenth floor. Do you eat in the cafeteria downstairs often?"  
  
"Not usually but if I get to meet you I will more." Just then she realized what she said and blushed. She turned to look at him and noticed his smile. It was such an inviting smile. Aika stopped blushing and gave him a big smile back.  
  
"You know, you have a lovely smile. I hope to see you more often. Isn't this your floor?"  
  
Just then Akia realized they had gotten to the seventh floor. She gave him a disappointed look cause she did not want to leave this new found friend. He was really sweet, even when she said that little embarrassing statement. Akia reluctantly got off the elevator and out into the office. She headed for her desk and started working, hoping it would take her mind of the hunk she just met. She is a filing clerk right now. Akia is the one that puts all the files in order according to who takes the case, how old the file is, and by the name. She does this until lunch, when she realized she did not ask her new friend when his lunch time was. She head down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. She rushed out of the apartment so fast she forgot to make and take a lunch with her.  
  
Just then she heard "Hey Aika, over here."  
  
She was so happy to see her new friend, the hunk, over near a corner at a table. There was not anyone else with him and plenty of seats for them. Aika was happy because that meant plenty of alone time with him. Time to get to know him better. She was in line when he called out to her so she was just about to get her food. Aika got her food and paid for it at the end of the line. After which, she went to sit down with him.  
  
"I was hoping to run into you here. How was work so far? You weren't late were you?"  
  
"I wasn't the one running late this morning remember. You did make it on time right?" He said.  
  
"Yes I did thank you. So what do you do here? I've never been to the upper floors before so I don't know what's on them."  
  
"I am an intern at a writing firm. They have an office upstairs that review works for books. I'm the one that sends out the papers telling the author what they have to fix. So I guess in a way you can call me the editor. Though I'm the last one to review it, just in case I missed something. My bosses are still seeing how well I'll work. I've even submitted some stories but since I've been working there I haven't had much chance to fix my work," he said.  
  
We talked all the way through lunch. Aika asked him if this was his normal lunch time and he said yes. So they decided to meet up every day from then on. She had lots of fun talking to her new friend. He told her a lot about what he writes about and she told him about what she does. Aika found his work more interesting. Then she realized she forgot to ask him what time he got done with work. Oh well, she just hoped she would run into him again after work or she would just ask him tomorrow at lunch if she remembered. Aika went back to work about a half an hour after talking to her new friend. Everyone told her she looked as if she was beaming. Aika told them about the hunky new guy she met while being a little late for work. They told her that she should try asking him out sometime or they might try to find him and ask. She told them they are just getting to know each other so it is a little to soon.  
  
Five o'clock seemed as if it came to soon. Aika still had work to do and her boss told her just to finish it tomorrow. She told her she will stay an extra half an hour just to finish. Aika told her it should not take longer than that. The boss said it was fine by her cause she had to stay late that night too. The boss also told her she would have let her lock up but since Aika seemed to run late most the time, she did not really trust Aika to open the doors.  
  
Aika finished what she needed to for that night. The other stuff could wait until tomorrow. She just wanted to go home and rest. She still could not get her friend out of her head so she was going to write in her journal about him. Aika just decided to take her time going home passing people that seemed to have somewhere to go. Aika just looked like she was out for a stroll. She walked right past this arcade shop. There were lots of teenagers inside. She decided not to stop in today, but she might some other time. Aika just wanted to get home and write about her new friend.  
  
Aika got to her building that was right on top of a jewelry shop. It seemed to be pretty popular, almost always had customers. She figured when she had enough money she would stop in sometime. Right now, Aika had just enough money to pay my bills. Aika figured once she made a name for myself she would be able to afford it. She stopped in a couple of times just to say hi to the neighbors. The mother was really nice, thin, and had a good sales pitch. Aika could tell she started the store. The daughter, Naru, was nice and polite. Aika could not help but to notice her bright red hair even though her mother had dark brown. Akia tried asking her about her mother's business but she said she was running late to meet her boyfriend, Umino. She just told her to have fun and go visit the carnival.  
  
Aika headed upstairs and opened up the door to find her mail on the floor like always. She picked up her mail and notice all the bills and one catalog. She opened them up once she sat down in the kitchen. Aika pulled out her checkbook and started making out checks. She put them in their appropriate envelopes and put stamps on them so they are ready to send out in the morning. She put her checkbook in her purse and put it on the table by the door. Aika got up and headed over to the television. She turned on the news so she could at least watch the weather. When the television warms up the first news story is about Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. That made her flashback to her dream. *I wonder if that is who that guy was talking about.*  
  
The news guy's commentary was as follows:  
  
"Tonight another robbery was foiled by the crime fighting girls called the Sailor Senshi. This robbery took place at the local mall. Somehow the robber was able to sneak in through the vents and go straight to the jewelry store. We do not know at this time how he got the plans for the vents of the mall. We do know that when the alarm set off those crime fighting sailor suited soldiers were on the case. Now on to our next story."  
  
Aika did not really know what to think, if those were the girls he was talking about in her dream. *How could I help them? They seem to have super powers and such. What should I do to help them out?*  
  
She had enough of the questions in her head so she turned off the news and put on a nice nature program. This, she hoped, should take her mind off this. Not long after the program starts she was ready for bed. Next thing she knew, she was sound asleep. 


End file.
